Lama
by karikazuka
Summary: Kenapa, sahabatku? kenapa harus kamu? hatiku memintanya, namun otakku menentangnya./"Hihihi ... aku masih ingat di saat ia bercerita, kalau kau waktu SD pernah memberinya kalung."/"Itu sudah lama sekali," /"A-aku ..." /"Aku suka ..."/"Dari dulu ..."/"It hurts here ..."/"Gantikan tiga belas tahun itu—bersamaku selamanya."/Mey Hanzaki Request


**Lama**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Request from: Mey Hanazaki**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like? Dont read!**

**Give me a concrit and review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_My friend, why should I love you?_

.

.

.

Debuman langkah keduanya menggema di lorong ruangan kelas itu. Satu diantaranya bahkan sudah mendahului yang lain untuk melangkah keluar—meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tungguin!"

Ia yang mendahului, diam saja. Wajah tampan nan datarnya seolah tidak terusik maupun berpengaruh pada seruan gadis di belakangnya.

Mata hijau klorofil gadis itu menatap punggung Sasuke tajam—setajam belati. Wajahnya berubah kesal dan bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka. "Begitukah sifatmu pada tetanggamu sendiri?"

Lelaki itu menoleh. Matanya menatap malas mata gadis di belakangnya kemudian berkata datar, "Lama."

Sakura kembali mengerutkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak berjalan selangkahpun dari posisinya saat ini. "Jahat!"

Sasuke menyeringai jengah kemudian berucap datar, "Hn." Tangan kanannya terulur ke belakang—menunggu sahabatnya itu menggapai tangannya.

Seketika gadis berambut gula kapas itu tersenyum cerah dan berlari menggapai tangan yang terulur padanya. Menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita.

Keduanya pun berjalan—menyusuri halaman sekolah, menanti bus yang akan datang.

"Cieeee yang pulang bareng~!"

Sakura menoleh dan Sasuke hanya melirik biasa. Di samping mereka, beberapa murid dan teman sekelas mereka tertawa-tawa, menggoda keduanya.

"_PIG_!" bentak Sakura kesal. "Kita 'kan tetangga. Wajar pulang sama-sama!" Sakura mendekati sahabat pirangnya itu dan menjewer pipinya sebal.

"Ampuuuuun~!" Ino menggeliat—berusaha menjauhkan pipinya yang makin dijewer oleh Sakura. Tak lama, mata _aquamarine_-nya berkilat nakal. "Tapi, kau suka dia, kan?" bisiknya jahil.

**BLUSH**

"Ka-kata siapa?" Sakura mendadak tergagap. Ia berusaha meraih pipi sahabatnya lagi agar tak berpikir macam-macam.

"Hoy," panggil Sasuke membuyarkan pertengkaran kecil keduanya. Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya pada bus yang baru saja datang.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "_Jaa_, Ino!" Ia melambaikan tangannya dan beralih masuk ke dalam bus yang hampir penuh sesak.

"Dia tak mau mengaku rupanya," bisik Ino pada dirinya sendiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

.

.

.

"Katanya kau tadi habis ditembak, ya?" tanya Sakura selagi mereka ada di dalam bus. Tangannya berpegangan pada tali pegangan yang ada di atas atap bus.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Ia sendiri pun berdiri dan berpegangan karena tak ada lagi tempat duduk yang kosong. Matanya melirik sekilas wajah gadis di sampingnya.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya. Tangannya berkeringat karena terus saja mengepalkan tangan di penyangga tubuh satu-satunya itu.

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Yang terdengar hanya suara orang lain yang bercakap-cakap dan deru mesin bus yang tiada henti.

Sakura tersenyum diam-diam.

"Hey, Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

"Hn?"

"..." Otak Sakura tak mengijinkannya berkata hal yang seharusnya diinginkan hatinya. "... nanti aku boleh pinjam kaset PS?" seketika apa yang ia ucapkan, tak sesuai dengan harapan hatinya.

"Aa."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia kembali berkutat pada kegiatannya saat ini—menatap jalanan yang terus bus itu lalui.

Hati Sakura memintanya namun otak Sakura menentangnya.

.

.

.

"Wah, DVD drama?" Sakura melotot begitu melihat ada salah satu DVD drama korea terkenal yang tergeletak rapi di rak milik Uchiha bungsu.

Ada angin apa, mendadak Sasuke suka drama percintaan komedi?

"_Aniki_ pulang bawa banyak," tanggap Sasuke yang masih berkutat pada buku pelajarannya. Ia duduk di meja belajar favoritnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas buku bersampul putih.

Sakura mengambil DVD itu lalu berseru, "Aku pinjam, boleh?" Ia menimang-nimang DVD tersebut seraya membaca sinopsisnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh, ia hanya terus menuliskan sesuatu dengan pulpen. Datar dan diam.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu penasaran kemudian mendekat. Samar-samar ia melihat secarik foto dan kalimat yang tertulis di bawahnya. Belum sempat ia melihat foto tersebut, Sasuke menutupnya dan menoleh padanya.

"Tanya _Aniki_," ucapnya datar. Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, angin berhembus di belakang Sasuke—tempat jendela kamarnya yang besar terbuka.

Rambut panjang Sakura berterbangan. "O-oke," jawab gadis itu kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar sahabatnya.

Diam-diam, lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu menghela napas leganya.

Sama, hatinya mengaharapkan namun otaknya tak mengijinkan.

.

.

.

"Lapar?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menggelyauti lengan Sasuke. "Lapar~" ia menunjuk _stand_ makanan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ia membiarkan dirinya diseret-seret oleh gadis berambut merah muda ini.

"Belikan!" ucap Sakura dengan mata memohon.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Lapar tapi tak punya uang?" ucapnya seraya mengejek.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bisa-bisanya ia diejek di depan _stand_ seperti ini. Malu sekali.

"Dua."  
Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan berwajah cerah begitu sebuah _hamburger_ tertangkap di depan matanya.

"Makan," titah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan roti berlapis daging itu pada sahabatnya yang agak merajuk.

"... _arigatou_," gumam Sakura pelan—namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga lelaki bermata _onyx_ di hadapannya. Diraihnya roti bulat yang masih panas itu dengan jari lentiknya.

"..." Sasuke diam saja. ia duduk di salah satu kursi taman dan membuka bungkus _hamburger_-nya. Matanya menatap lurus pada macam-macam permainan yang ada tak jauh di tempatnya sekarang.

"Hey, itu Hinata, kan?" ucap Sakura begitu ia duduk di samping Sasuke. Matanya menangkap jelas sosok gadis manis berambut indigo tersebut sedang berjalan dengan lelaki berambut cokelat panjang.

"..." Sasuke turut menatap arah tunjukan jari kanan Sakura. Benar, Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura terkikik, "Hihihi ... aku masih ingat di saat ia bercerita, kalau kau waktu SD pernah memberinya kalung." Ia menatap roti bulatnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dimengerti.

Tangan Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin. Jangan, jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi.

"Aku gak nyangka kau akan berikan kalung mainan yang seratus _ryo_-an waktu itu," tambah Sakura. Kikikannya mulai bertambah keras.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan berkata datar, "Itu jaman SD." Ia melahap roti bulatnya besar-besar—berusaha menutupi tingkahnya yang mulai kelihatan.

"Hahahaa, kok bisa sih kau kepikiran hal kayak gitu? Aku aja belum pernah kau belikan sesuatu, padahal aku sahabat dan tetanggamu," sindir Sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Sasuke segera memegang tangan Sakura yang memegang roti dan membekapkan roti itu dalam mulut Sakura. "Terus ini apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan matanya yang memancarkan kekesalan.

"Umpph ..." Sakura meronta-rontak kecil begitu merasakan roti yang masih hangat agak panas itu memasuki rongga mulutnya dan hampir tertelan bulat-bulat. "Puaah, penyiksaan kau! Aku 'kan cuma bercanda!"

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Ia tetap memakan santai rotinya.

"Jadi, apa kau masih suka dia?" tanya Sakura pelan, diam-diam ia memegang bibirnya yang sedikit melepuh karena panas roti.

"Itu sudah lama sekali," tanggap lelaki itu datar. Ia melirik Sakura dan kemudian memiringkan posisi tubuhnya. "Kenapa?"

Tak disangka-sangka, tangan lelaki itu telah terjulur ke dagu gadis manis itu—sahabatnya sendiri. Lelaki itu mengatur Sakura agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ga-gara-gara kau jadi melepuh merah," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit tergagap. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang hangat di dagu lancipnya.

Sasuke mengelap sudut bibir gadis itu dengan jempol tangannya. "Hn."

"Sa-Sas ..." Sakura tergagap dengan wajah merah. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat.

"?" Sasuke memberikan tatapan tanya. Tangannya masih mengusap-usap lembut sudut bibir sahabatnya yang memerah.

"A-aku ..." Sedikit lagi, mungkin akan berhasil dikatakan. "A-aku ... belikan es krim dong."

Sasuke langsung menurunkan tangannya dari dagu lancip gadis itu dengan tatapan malas. Ia segera membuka berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tidak, ia tak mau belikan apapun lagi.

Sakura mendesah lega dan memegangi dadanya. Secepat kilat ia mengejar langkah Sasuke dan berseru, "Ayolah, belikan ya?"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuuun_~!"

"Uangku habis, Sakura." Sasuke mencoba berkilah agar tak harus membelikan apa yang diminta sahabatnya ini.

Sakura mendengus, "Gak mungkin, kau 'kan banyak uang!" Ia menggeret Sasuke menuju _stand_ es krim yang tak jauh dari sana.

Sayangnya saat yang tepat ini, dilewatkan begitu saja.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeliat gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Ia memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari dengan tatapan sedih.

Hey, mau sampai kapan kau harus membatalkan niatmu?

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Air matanya mengalir saat ini.

"Aku suka ..."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah yang masih ditutupi bantal. Ia menangis tanpa isakan.

"Dari dulu ..."

Ia membuang bantal tersebut dari wajahnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Masih segar di ingatannya, pertama kali ia menyukai Sasuke Uchiha.

Kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar, lelaki itu pindah ke sekolahnya. Entah kenapa lelaki itu pindah dari sekolahnya yang lama, yang jelas Sakura senang sekali. Tetangga sekaligus teman mainnya akan satu sekolah dengannya.

Dan kebetulan yang tak disangka, lelaki itu sekelas dengannya. Tiap hari, tiap waktu, tiap pelajaran, gadis itu selalu menatap punggung Sasuke dari belakang bangkunya. Ia mensyukuri posisi duduknya yang lebih belakang itu.

Namun, hatinya luluh lantak begitu tahu, Sasuke Uchiha menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Hyuuga Hinata. Ia bahkan baru tahu kalau Sasuke pernah memberikan Hinata sebuah kalung.

Kalung murahan yang dijual di depan sekolah. Mengetahui itu, ia begitu sedih. Hatinya terasa perih. Tiap ia melihat Sasuke bicara dengan sahabatnya, ia berpura-pura tersenyum—namun pada akhirnya ia menangis di malam hari.

"Kenapa ... bukan aku?"

Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Ia ingin bilang, namun ia takut. Takut setelah ini tidak bisa bersahabat lagi seperti dulu.

Bagaimanapun, ia lebih mementingkan persahabatan mereka dari pada cinta. Walau ia sendiri harus menahan perasaannya begitu bertemu sang Uchiha.

"Sak—"

Sakura segera mengusapkan wajahnya pada bantalnya dengan cepat dan menoleh. "Oh, halo ..." Gadis itu menyapa dengan suara serak—terus dipaksakannya tersenyum.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pada kenop pintu dan mendekat. Ia duduk pada pinggiran ranjang dan menatap Sakura lurus. "Kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum lebir lebar lagi dan menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa." Ia melirik apa yang dibawakan Sasuke padanya. "Ini DVD baru lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Matanya terus berusaha menarik Sakura agar dalam kontak mata.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sendiri terus menghindari kontak mata. Ia segera meraih DVD yang dibawa sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu kemudian menuju televisi di ruang tamu. "Ayo, nonton bareng aku."

Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu hanya mampu mengikuti sahabat merah mudanya dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Rumah sedang sepi—keduanya tahu akan hal itu. Orang tua Sakura selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang malam hari.

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanya suara aktor dan aktris yang sedang berkacap-cakap satu sama lain.

Perlahan, air mata Sakura turun lagi. Isakannya tak dapat ditahan lagi.

Bukan karena adegan film yang kebetulan menyedihkan itu—sang tokoh utama wanita ditinggalkan kekasihnya—Sakura bahkan sama sekali tak tahu alur ceritanya. Ia hanya tidak kuat lagi menahan perasaannya.

**Puk**

Air mata Sakura makin menderas. Ia segera memeluk lelaki yang melingkarkan tangan kanan pada bahunya yang kecil. Memeluknya dan mencengkram erat kaos biru lelaki itu.

"Uh-huuu ... huuu-uuhh ... Uhhh ..."

Sasuke yang berpikiran sahabatnya sedang menangis karena film hanya sanggup membiarkan Sakura bersandar pada dadanya dan mencengkram kaosnya. Sesekali ia mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu—berusaha meredakan tangisnya.

Bukannya berhenti, malah semakin menderas. Sakura terus menangis. Ia ingin berucap, tapi tak kuasa. Bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke hanya karena pernyataannya.

'Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa yang kusuka itu harus kamu?'

.

.

.

Kelulusan datang. Kali ini Sakura harus benar-benar merelakan Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak akan satu sekolah lagi dengannya.

"Hey, selamat Sasuke-_kun_!" Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jabat tangan untuk terakhir kali.

Sasuke bergumam kecil dan membalas jabat tangan Sakura.

"Hoy _Teme_, cepetan!"

Lelaki itu menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk—mempersilahkan Sasuke pergi. Pergi dari dirinya dan menjauh.

Mata _onyx_ lelaki itu terlihat ragu, melihat senyum Sakura. Namun akhirnya, ia pergi—mendekati kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Enam tahun ia memendam perasaan dan perasaan itu tak akan pernah tersampaikan.

"Bodoh sekali," bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. ia tersenyum getir—mengejek dirinya yang begitu lemah.

.

.

.

**Dua tahun kemudian**

"Sasuke Uchiha sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata?"

Sakura yang berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya menoleh. Ia mendengarkan salah satu sahabat biang gosipnya sedang bertukar info.

"Eh, yang gak kaget, sih. Mereka 'kan satu sekolah, satu kelas pula. Wajarlah!"

Perlahan mata _emerald_ gadis itu kembali pada layar _handphone_ kesayangannya. Tertuju pada foto Sasuke Uchiha yang ia curi dua tahun yang lalu. Senyum getir masih terukir pada bibirnya.

'Hey, perasaanmu selama lima tahun akhirnya kesampaian, Sasuke,' batinnya dalam hati. Ia turut senang, namun sebagian hatinya turut hancur.

Perasaannya selama delapan tahun, sampai saat ini tak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

_From: Sakura_

**Hei, apa kabar?**

Walau tetangga, kini keduanya nyaris tak pernah bertemu. Sakura yang masuk siang, sementara Sasuke masuk pagi membuat keduanya sibuk akan dunia masing-masing.

Sesekali, Sakura mengintip dari jendela bus. Ketika ia melewati sekolah Sasuke, ia dapat melihat lelaki itu baru saja pulang. Dan kadang bersama Hinata, sahabat Sakura dan kekasih Sasuke.

Lama, satu jam tak ada balasan. Sakura menyerah dan melupakan SMS tadi. Barangkali Sasuke sedang kencan.

_From: _Sasuke

**Baik**

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Padahal, dulu Sasuke tak sedingin ini padanya.

_From: Sakura_

**Bagaimana sekolahnya? Baik-baik? :D**

Tak ada balasan lagi hingga dua jam ke depannya. Sakura sesekali melirik _handphone_-nya, barangkali Sasuke telah membalas pesannya.

_From: Sakura_

**Haloooooo? XO**

Beberapa menit kemudian ada pesan masuk, gadis itu sudah bersemangat. Namun digantikan rasa kecewa.

_From: Sasuke_

**Lumayan**

**Aku sedang sibuk sekarang**

"Begitukah, Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

.

.

"Halo?"

"Hn."

Sakura melihat _caller ID_ dan membelalak. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"..."

"Hey, kau jadi sombong, ya? Padahal kita tetangga!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya walau ia tahu, Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya.

Terdengar suara mendengus geli. Sakura jadi lega mendengar suara itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura terkejut dan menjawab, "Ba-baik ..."

"... kudengar kau pacaran dengan _Dobe_?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "Naruto-_kun_? Ah ..." Sakura menarik napas diam-diam dan menjawab, "... ya."

"Hmmm."

Hati Sakura mencelos saat itu juga. "A-aku harus belajar, kututup, ya?"

Belum sempat lelaki di seberang menjawab satu katapun, gadis itu sudah menutup panggilan dan menonaktifkan _handphone_-nya. Walau pacaran dengan Naruto, hatinya tetap tertuju pada satu orang.

"_It hurts here_ ..."

.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan _handphone_ ke dalam saku jaketnya dan memandang jendela kamar berwarna krem di atasnya. Samar-samar terlihat bayangan seseorang mendekat ke arah jendela.

Segeralah lelaki bermata _onyx_ tersebut bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Ia diam mengamati sahabat sekaligus tetangganya dari ujung sana.

Hey, tak tahukah kalau ia selalu melihat gadis berambut gula kapas itu dari tempat ini, tiap malam?

Tak tahukah, kalau status pacarannya dengan gadis Hyuuga itu hanya kepura-puraan?

Tak sadarkah ...

Sasuke meraih kamera dan menekan _shooter_. Memotret diam-diam.

... kalau ia sudah lama mengharapkan hubungan lebih dari sahabat?

Ia selalu berpura-pura menyukai orang lain, hanya untuk membuat gadis itu merasa cemburu atau menunjukkan sedikit tanda. Ia takut, hati gadis berambut merah muda itu tak akan sejalan dengan hatinya.

Uchiha, takut?

Namun kenyataan menghantamnya. Gadis itu sudah menjadi milik orang—sahabatnya sendiri. Ia terpaksa diam. Namun bukan berarti perasaannya akan berakhir.

Sasuke memotret sekali lagi, sebelum gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya—dan iapun turut kembali ke rumahnya.

Perasaannya akan tetap ada.

'Bisakah lebih dari ini, sahabat?'

.

.

.

Gadis itu hilang, hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Rumahnya pun bersih, tak ada perabot, vas, maupun yang lain. Semuanya hilang.

Sasuke mengacak rambut _raven_-nya kesal. Andai ia tak ikut menginap bersama kawan-kawannya seminggu itu, ia pasti tahu alasan sahabat beserta seluruh keluarganya pindah. Baru ketika ia kembali, dirinya disuguhi berita tersebut dari ibunya.

"_Keluarga Haruno pindah ..."_

Sasuke mengitari rumah kecil itu. Ia memutar semua rekaman yang pernah terjadi di sana. Ia mendecih gusar.

"_Katanya, kontrakan mereka sudah habis ..."_

Lelaki itu mengintip ke dalam ruang tamu. Ia bisa melihat jelas ruangan itu kosong—tak sesak seperti biasanya.

"_Sakura-_chan_ mencarimu ... tapi kau tak ada ..."_

Lelah. Lelaki itu duduk di serambi halaman rumah Sakura yang kini kosong. Matanya menatap awan-awan yang berarak mengikuti angin. Tubuhnya kini terhanyut suasana.

"... jadi ia memberi sesuatu padamu di bawah lubang akar pohon."

Seketika mata _onyx_ lelaki itu terbelalak. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pohon yang tak asing lagi banginya. Dulu ia sering memanjat di tempat ini.

Ia menelusuri pohon itu hingga menemukan sebuah lubang. Dulu sekali, mereka menyimpan banyak kelereng di sini, tapi entah hilang ke mana semuanya.

Kertas putih yang digulung dan ditumbuki batu. Lelaki itu membukanya.

**Hai Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Ketika kau baca surat ini aku mungkin sudah jauh sekali. Maaf aku tidak bilang apa-apa, habisnya kau sibuk sekali. Hehe, pacaran, ya?**

**Aku senang sekali pernah bertemu denganmu. Hampir 11 tahun lebih kita berteman dan bertetangga. Tapi satu yang kusesali,**

**Kenapa aku harus menyukai sahabat sekaligus tetanggaku ini, ya?**

**Kau mungkin kaget, ya? Maaf, aku tak bisa menjaga persahabatan kita. Aku terlalu memikirkan perasaanku sendiri, tanpa memikirkan apa jadinya persahabatan ini.**

**Tapi sekarang, aku bahagia kau bersama Hinata. Dia juga sahabatku yang baik, bisakah kau menjaganya?**

**Aku sangat berharap, kau masih mau jadi sahabatku setelah ini Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Maafkan aku yang egois ini, ya?**

_**With love,**_

**Sakura Haruno**

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

Panas, yang jelas hari ini begitu terik. Matahari menjulang tinggi tanpa awan di sekeliling yang menutupinya.

Sasuke Uchiha, dua puluh satu tahun. Ia kini bekerja sebagai dosen di sebuah perguruan tinggi Konohagakure. Hidupnya baik dan mapan.

Tahu berapa gaji seorang dosen? Yang pasti dalam waktu satu tahun, ia sanggup membeli sebuah rumah kecil di samping rumahnya. Rumah yang lima tahun terakhir dihuni dua tiga orang.

Ia mengumpulkan uang dan bekerja keras untuk sekedar membeli rumah kecil itu. Rumah kecil yang penuh kenangan. Kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan.

"Hai, apa rumah ini disewakan? Aku ingin menyewanya ..."

Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menatap pohon besar di samping halaman rumah membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tidak."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya orang di belakangnya dengan lembut. Baju terusan putihnya sangat pantas dipadukan dengan topi anyaman bambu miliknya yang lebar.

**GREB**

"Sakura."

Tanpa terasa topi anyaman gadis bergaun terusan putih itu terjatuh dan berputar-putar di tanah. Ketika berhenti, ia mendapati tubuhnya telah di dalam pelukan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia rindu aroma ini. Aroma yang tak pernah berubah.

"Lima tahun itu lama," ucap Sasuke datar. Hidung mancungnya masih terus menempel perbatasan leher dan bahu gadis itu.

"Tiga belas tahun lebih lama, Sasuke-_kun_," balas gadis itu dengan air mata mengalir. Tiga belas tahun tidak pernah terlupakan sedikitpun.

"Begitukah?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Gantikan tiga belas tahun itu—bersamaku selamanya."

Sakura menangis lagi.

.

.

.

"Makasih." Sakura menerima bungkusan _hamburger_ dari tangan Sasuke dengan senyuman. Kini ia telah duduk nyaman di teras rumah lamanya. Terasa nyaman. "Jadi kau itu sebenarnya tidak pacaran dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke membuka bungkusan _hamburger_ miliknya dan mengangguk datar. Ia kini juga turut duduk santai di teras yang sama—sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Terus?"

Sasuke tidak mau menjawab dan menyumpalkan roti berisi daging yang masih utuh di mulut Sakura. "Makan."

Sakura menggembung kesal. Namun ia gigit juga roti isi itu dengan sekali gigitan besar.

"Kau sudah putus dari _Dobe_?"

"Ya," jawab gadis itu datar. Tangannya meraih bibirnya yang nampaknya sedikit melepuh—sama seperti dulu. "Pada dasarnya aku hanya membantunya untuk mencari rasa cemburu Hinata. Dia suka Hinata, sih."

Seperti dulu, Sasuke menyentuh dagu lancip milik gadis bermata hijau hutan itu—menghadapakan pada dirinya. _Onyx _ dan _emerald_ itu kembali bertemu pandang.

Mata _onyx _Sasuke menatap datar—namun penuh damba pada Sakura. Gadis yang begitu lama menghilang.

Sakura menunjukkan bibirnya dengan tatapan polos dan berkata, "Lihat gara-gara kau jadi sa—"

Terlambat. Ia sudah dibungkam sepenuhnya oleh lelaki itu.

Rindu, eh, Sasuke?

Dengan instingnya, Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya pada dada Sasuke yang tertutupi kaos—meremas permukaan kain itu pelan. Ia menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan di bibirnya.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciuman itu dan memperdalamnya.

"Sas—" Tidak bisa, ia sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun.

Karena, lima belas tahun itu begitu lama.

Tiga belas tahun Sakura mengharapkan Sasuke namun sebaliknya lima belas tahun Sasuke mengharapkan Sakura.

Keduanya saling mengira perasaan mereka tidaklah bersambut. Nyatanya, hati mereka yang tak berani mengaku.

"Saku—"

"Enngh ..."

Kini, kumpulan foto yang disimpan Sasuke akan siap untuk dijadikan sebuah kumpulan album.

Album _pre-wedding,_ misalnya?

.

.

.

**The End**

Sebuah karya abstrak untuk kawanku, **Mey hanazaki**. Meyong, udah aku lunasin ya hutangku? XD #digetok

Semoga suka ya, yong! :')

Maafkan aku jika ada yang sebelumnya membaca malah tidak nyambung dengan summary, ternyata aku salah data... DX makanya sekarang aku edit lagi...

Bagaimana? Apakah kalian menyukainya? Berikan kesan dan pesan di kotak review!

Review!

Karikazuka


End file.
